Desire of a Fox
by Stormbolt
Summary: a heat driven renamon has one digimon on her mind-guilmon. WARNING: LEMON. ONLY FOR 18


_um...hello. i'm new here and this is my first story so please be nice._

_this story is a lemon ok. if you're wondering why, then look at the top left corner of the screen where it clearly states: 'unleash your imagination'. and after reading this, you could say that mine is as twisted as a wrung sponge (pardon my lousy simile). so don't read this unless you are 18 or above._

_this is you're last chance. if you are younger than 18 then press the back button and find some other story to read._

_disclaimer: i do not own digimon in any way. i only own the plot. also, if this story bears any resemblance to any other person's story then i would like to apologize in advance.

* * *

_

when renamon woke up that morning, she could already feel it. it was a tingling sensation that spread throughout her body. it was weak but she new that it would get stronger and stronger as the day wore on.

very slowly to avoid waking up anyone else in the house, she got up and sneaked to a nearby desk. she grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper and began to write. when she was done she read the note she wrote. it read:

_dear rika,_

_i'm sorry but i have to leave for the day. if you are wondering why it is because it's that time of month when i have to disappear again. i'm sorry if you get troubled in any way but i will see you again tomorrow morning._

_renamon_

after surveying her note, she folded it in half and wrote the word "rika" on it and left it on the table. she looked at the clock on the wall which said that it was half past six in the morning. renamon took one last deep breath before exiting the house.

once outside, she immediately went to the forest on the outskirts of shinjuku. by that time the tingling felling inside of her had already gone stronger. she new what this feeling was and it embarrassed her a bit- she was in heat.

it happened every month in a renamon's life. it spared no one. renamon male or female would go through a one day heat cycle that gave them the powerful urge to mate. it started off weak at first but then would get stronger as night approached. many a renamon before her had already lost their virginity because of their first heat cycle. renamon remembered her first heat cycle and how hard she had resisted it and remained a virgin to this day which was rare.

it would seem that hard training was the only thing that would drive renamon's mind away which is why she went to the forest to train. she would spend the whole day here and sleep here. tomorrow, her heat cycle would be over and she could go back home.

renamon jumped onto a tree branch and surveyed the forest before her. she began to leap from tree to tree performing an occasional front flip or back flip every now and then before landing on another branch with perfect form and balance. she kept this up the whole morning.

when afternoon came, she knew she had to find food. she had spotted several wild fruit growing on the trees she had jumped on. she picked them and had a quick lunch of mainly fruits before resuming her training of leaping from tree to tree. her urge was a lot stronger now and it was when she was jumping to a certain tree when she heard it in her head.

"renamon..."

the voice belonged to guilmon and it was full of passion. upon hearing the voice in her head, she messed up her landing on the branch she was supposed to land on. she slipped and began to fall but she somersaulted thus cushioning her landing.

on the ground, renamon's heart was racing and her urge increased and the particular digimon she had in mind was guilmon.

yes, cupid's arrow had indeed struck the fox digimon. no, this was not some fake love formed by her heat cycle. she really and truly loved guilmon with all her heart. she had fallen in love with him a week previously when he had saved her from a rouge digimon that had appeared when their tamers weren't around. renamon realized with a jolt that this was her first heat cycle after falling in love with guilmon.

no one knew about her feelings for guilmon. some might ask why guilmon, a naive, cheerful, bread-eating, bread-eating dimwit, but renamon also saw the other good traits of guilmon-kindness, bravery and the will to protect the ones he cared for. and it was because she was in love with him that he was in her mind. she wanted to mate with him.

renamon shook her head to clear her thoughts. she noticed a nearby pond and walked over to it. she saw her reflection-her breasts with small pink nipples had revealed themselves along with her vagina. this is what happened whenever a digimon was aroused. her appearance was this way so that it could attract a mate. with her body still revealing her private parts, renamon set off to do more training.

at nightfall, renamon was already taking deep breaths to calm herself. her urge was now stronger than ever and she was having a hard time concentrating on her training. in the end, she just sat on a tree branch waiting for morning to come but the flames of desire continued to burn inside her.

her mind was now affected by her heat cycle. she was considering going to guilmon's house and...but renamon shook her head in rejection of that thought. yet, she still wished to see him and the decision of to go or not to go were engaged in battle in her head.

finally, a decision was made. she would go to guilmon's house but only to tell him how she feels about him. she would go in, tell him that she loves him, wait for a reply and then leave. renamon looked up and saw a full moon before setting off.

at guilmon's house...

"huh?" guilmon said waking up from his peaceful slumber. he sniffed the air a few times and caught a scent. "that's renamon but...she smells different." guilmon waited for several moments until renamon poked her head from the side of the entrance.

"guilmon..." renamon said blushing furiously. she only wanted to show her head in fear that guilmon might see the rest of her body yet, her urges wanted to reveal herself completely to guilmon.

"renamon?" guilmon asked curiously. "what's wrong and why do you smell different?"

"i-n-nothing's wrong." renamon stammered. her heart was going a hundred miles an hour at the moment. "i-i-came here to tell you something."

"what is it?" guilmon asked curiously.

renamon opened her mouth but no words came out. her urge was at its peak and her hands were trembling in an effort to control herself. she continued to stare at guilmon who stared back curiously.

"renamon, why are you hiding?" guilmon asked.

"no...i um..." was all renamon could say in reply.

"you don't have to be scared renamon. if you want to talk to me then just come out." said guilmon.

renamon could sense the concern in guilmon's voice. she gazed at him for several more moments until she finally stood before him, revealing her entire body. she closed her eyes and waited for guilmon to take her but-

"wow renamon...you're...beautiful..." guilmon said. the light from the moon had illuminated her showing him her breasts, nipples and vagina.

"beautiful?" renamon thought. this was certainly a first because any male digimon that saw a renamon in heat would abandon all other thoughts and replace them with thought of mating with the renamon in question. guilmon's reaction to her body was completely unexpected.

"um...renamon...there's something i've wanted to tell you." guilmon said shyly. "I..."

"...I love you renamon..."

renamon's eyes widened in surprise as guilmon continued.

"but...i know that you probably don't love me back. i mean," guilmon turned around and spoke sadly. "who'd love a big idiot like me?"

"i don't think you're an idiot." renamon said. "look at me guilmon."

guilmon did so and the two digimon stood gazing at each other fro several moments. then, renamon slowly approached guilmon and looked him right in the eye. it was then that she said:

"i love you guilmon."

she then pressed her lips onto his. the lips locked, renamon put her arms around guilmon and gently stoked his back. guilmon closed his eyes while savoring the feeling of renamon's lips. then, he had intended to out his arms on renamon's back but his right hand had accidentally met renamon's left breast.

upon contact, renamon broke away from the kiss and moaned in pleasure. guilmon noticed how soft it was and continued to rub it earning more moans from renamon. she wanted to go all the way but with much effort, she turned away from guilmon.

"guilmon, i'm sorry it's just..." renamon said facing away from him. though her body wanted her to let guilmon continue what he was doing but her heart thought otherwise. she wanted to mate with him but not if it was against his will. she took several deep breath to calm herself.

behind her, guilmon was staring curiously at his hands. when he had felt renamon's breast, she noticed that it was very soft, almost like a marshmallow. for some reason, rubbing her breast made him feel weird but in a good way. he wanted to feel that way again so while renamon was taking deep breaths, he approached her from behind, and gabbed both of her breasts with his hands.

renamon gasped at guilmon's touch but she did not protest in any way. she just let guilmon rub her breasts with her moaning in pleasure. after several moments, they sat down. renamon's back was pressed against guilmon's chest as he continued to rub and cup her breasts. he began to pinch her nipples which immediately stiffened up as renamon continued to moan. then, guilmon crossed his arms so that his right hand was caressing renamon's left breast and vice versa. he resumed pinching her nipples and cupping her breasts and she continued to moan in pleasure.

renamon then felt something poke her on the her back. guilmon stopped rubbing her and they looked down and saw the guilmon's penis, gone erect from what guilmon was doing, was poking renamon from behind.

"huh?" guilmon said as renamon moved away from him. "it's never gone like this before." he began to prod it with his finger.

renamon's desire had increased at the sight of guilmon's six inch penis. her body desired to take it and put it in her mouth but she didn't want to do it in fear that guilmon might take it the wrong way.

by now, guilmon had gone from prodding his penis to gently stroking it. guilmon gave a small gasp as he felt pleasure from the first stroke. he was now pulling the skin of his penis causing him to moan even more with the added effect of arousing renamon further.

"guilmon, let me help you with that."

as guilmon stopped rubbing himself, renamon out her hands on top of his. After feeling the warmth of guilmon's hands, put them aside and grabbed guilmon's penis. then, she began to pump slowly while her body screamed to have it in her mouth.

"ahhhhh." guilmon said as renamon continued. he had never felt this kind of pleasure before but he enjoyed every blissful second of it. his head was pointed up with his eyes closed and he was moaning with every pump renamon delivered.

after several moments, renamon noticed a small amount of precum on the tip of guilmon's penis arousing her even further it that were even possible. though her mind tried not to, her body had seemed to develop a mind of its own as she lowered her mouth and engulfed guilmon's entire penis.

"renamon,what-ahhhhhh..." guilmon began but was immediately rendered speechless by the pleasure he was experiencing. renamon was moving her mouth up and down the entire length of guilmon's penis while giving it several flicks with her tongue. once again, guilmon found himself moaning with his head pointed straight up and his eyes closed. after several more moments of moaning, guilmon began to feel pressure building between his legs. renamon increased her speed causing guilmon to moan more frequently as he approached climax.

"r...renamon! i...i...uahhhh!"

guilmon screamed as he reached his first ever climax. he shot hot seed into renamon's mouth and she swallowed it in several gulps. when she had finished, she looked up and met guilmon's gaze.

"that was...amazing renamon..." guilmon said panting slightly. renamon gave a small small smile, her lips still covered with guilmon's seed.

yet, renamon was not satisfied. the flames of lust continued to burn within her demanding more. she lay down on her back and showed her soaked entrance to guilmon.

"please..." renamon whispered. guilmon seemed to understand but lowered himself to renamon's head.

"i love you renamon." he whispered before he kissed her passionately again and tasted traces of his own seed. from her mouth his kissed her neck, both of her nipples, her stomach and finally stopping at her moist entrance. he gazed at it for a while before he stuck out his tongue and gave it a lick.

"aaaahhhhhh" the effect was instantaneous. that single lick sent a bolt of pure pleasure through renamon's body. her whole body shuddered as guilmon continued to lick her entrance and she began to moan.

after several licks, guilmon noticed the small bulb at the top of renamon's entrance-her clit. he concentrated his tongue on it and gave it several licks and pokes causing renamon to moan even more as her climax approached.

"guilmon...guilmon...guilmon!" renamon screamed as she came into guilmon's snout. he did not stop licking her even when she came making her orgasm more powerful. when it was over, guilmon licked his lips stained with her fluids.

"g...guilmon...you were...great..." renamon said panting.

but guilmon was not done yet with her. his penis had gone erect again from all the licking he did to her. now, thought he did not understand why, he felt like he wanted to take his penis and place it in renamon's vagina. embracing this new found sensation, he lowered his hips and pressed the tip of his penis to the opening of renamon's vagina causing it to part slightly.

"guilmon...what?" renamon said sensing this.

"r-renamon...i'm sorry but i..." guilmon said shyly.

renamon gave a small smile and she said: "it's ok guilmon, please continue." guilmon gazed at her for several moments. finally after several silent seconds during which their hearts raced, guilmon took a deep breath and shoved his hips forward sending his entire length into renamon.

renamon gasped out loud as her hymen broke but then guilmon kissed her passionately silencing her gasp. he broke away from the kiss and began to thrust his hips repeatedly causing his penis to slide back and forth inside of renamon.

back and forth. back and forth went guilmon's hips. both of them had their eyes closed moaning because of the immense pleasure they were both experiencing. for support (and added pleasure), guilmon placed both of his hands on renamon's breasts and rubbed them as he continued to thrust in and out of her. for ten minutes, they were just moaning until-

"renamon!"

"guilmon!"

both of them came simultaneously into each other though guilmon kept thrusting even as they came. as they cried out each others names, renamon's inner walls clamped down on guilmon's penis causing even more pleasure even as they came and their love juices mixed internally.

after half a minute, their blissful orgasms ended and they stared each other down while panting in exhaustion. then slowly, guilmon pulled his soaked penis out of renamon and lay down on his back. renamon, after recovering from her orgasm, lay down next to him.

"renamon...what did we just do?" guilmon asked her.

"well...we just mated." she replied.

"mated?"

"yes. it's what two digimon do when they love each other very much."

"so...you love me that much?"

renamon smiled at his question because the answer to it was so obvious. she leaned towards him and gave him a long passionate kiss before replying.

"yes. i love you so much guilmon."

guilmon smiled and placed his arms around her. she did the same and the two lovers slept arms around each other.


End file.
